


Love Thy Self

by ksayshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Body Worship, Bottom Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, I think you guys get the idea already, M/M, Prostitution, Rich Levi, Self-Hatred, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), maybe tag more later, maybe they'll switch we'll see, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksayshi/pseuds/ksayshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without warning, Eren was bought out of prostitution into a wealthy family that upholds much of the city's economic system. Suddenly with so much freedom and possibilities ahead of him, Eren flounders around lost, scared, and uncertain. In comes the Master that bought him who has no clue whatsoever with what he wants from Eren. All Levi knows is that he's complete shit at expressing his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren POV: 

I stood there on the streets like usual. My usually unruly chocolate brown locks slicked back with who-cares-what to frame my "pretty" face in hopes that my body will sell. But it wasn't my face that enticed men to pay for my body; it was my reputation. 

Without much effort I could hear the gossip that surrounds this city as much as air does. No one in this city doesn't like a good gossip, especially of a low-born as I was. 

The boy who fought back. I was titled that sickly phrase as men and more men came one-by-one to gloat how they dominated my body all the while I fought back with all the energy I had. But the game has gone cold. I've been a prostitute for three years already and I've learned to accept my fate as most prostitutes do. 

I fought back the bitterness that swelled up in my mouth as I recalled my uncle, unwilling to adopt his orphaned nephew at age twelve, sold me to the whore house. The amount of money he received became the amount of my debt plus interests. The interest rate was so high that I know there is no dreaming beyond these crowded streets and gusty room that always smelled of sweat and sex. 

Yet, I still continue to dream. I dreamed of those days my parents took me to the beach of the first time and how those days of happiness and warmth would never disappear. Now these dreams or memories are torturous despite how they sometimes bring a smile to my lips. They reminded me of joy I will never experience again. 

Suddenly I felt a sharp grip to my waist. I yelped as one of the masters of the house pulled me close so we joint at the hip. He caressed my inner thigh as he moved the flimsy cloth barely covering my privates to the side for potential buyers to admire. 

I bit my lip refusing to cry as I felt him grip my ass. His fingernails leaving deep crescent marks. I wouldn't be surprised if they were bleeding, it wouldn't be the first time. 

"Are you working, whore?" 

Anger stirred in my stomach and I wanted to snap back, but I knew the price I would pay. They didn't send just any master of the house to supervise me. They sent the cruelest of them all who also happened to train me on the art of seduction and pleasuring men and women. He knew were I was sensitive and never hesitated to inflict pain in those areas. 

"It's not my fault no customers find me "pretty" enough, Nile." I snapped back. 

I heard a sickening sound of approval. Customers bought me for my reputation and Nile was trying to prove I haven't turned as docile in bed as I have. 

One moment I was glaring up at Nile, the next moment I was knocked off my feet. I closed my eyes expecting to feel the harsh impact of the floor only to feel someone's firm body catch mine. The scent of soap filled my nose and I blinked my eyes open in shock. First of all I was staring past a guy of small stature that easily caught my weight despite his height. I couldn't see what he looked like, but the hard muscles underneath told me all I needed to know about his strength. 

My heart sank as I concluded my fate was sealed for the night. This strong man would see pleasure in restraining me as everyone else did and I knew resistance was futile. 

"Name your price."

His voice was void of emotion. There wasn't even a hint of coldness. Perhaps, boredom, but nothing else. 

"Ah, sir, well, this prostitute price is hefty so the total price would be--" Nile cut himself off with a gasp and I didn't turn around to understand why. Fear rolled off me in torrents and I didn't want to upset this man. Call it instinct or whatever I'm wasn't going to move. 

"This will be enough for one nigh-"

I felt a ripple of his muscles moved smoothly as I watched from the corner of my eye that he was using his hands to motion for something. 

Nile gasped again, "Sir..."

The strange man hummed in content I'm guessing and I felt him shift so he stood beside me and wrapped his hand gently, yet possessively, around my waist. I got to observe him then. 

I was astound how good-looking my buyer was. His jet black hair was styled with an undercut and neatly parted somewhere off center. He had a milky pale complexion that immediately drew me in and a strong jaw that I wanted to trace my fingers on and understand the beautiful structure of his face. What I startled me the most were his eyes: a mesmerizing shade of gray that I brought life out of what I once thought as a dull color. Despite my fear and anger that I was bought like a property to an over-powering man, I couldn't help admire how beautifully untouchable he seemed. 

He then guided me away from Nile and I tried to swivel around confused. The person wouldn't let me turn around to look and used his arm to twist my body to face the direction he was leading me to. 

I frowned, "Sir, my room is that way." 

Finally the man turned at me and I gasped at the amount of emotion that emitted from his eyes despite the lack of change in his facial muscle features. As a prostitute I got extremely good at reading expressions through the eyes because other facial features could be deceiving. What I got from him was what I rarely saw in any of my clients: the honesty of those expressions that most clients would try to hide with no avail. 

I could tell he was confused. "What the fuck do you mean, I bought you."

I winced. Maybe I shouldn't have been quick to judge his character from his appearance after all. I felt bitter again as I realized he would contain the same harsh language as any other person as he enjoyed dominating me. Perhaps I wasn't direct enough, "I'm not allowed to go anywhere else besides my room in the whore house to pleasure you."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and I recognized he was annoyed. I shrank back despite my head screaming to push back against what he might throw at me. 

"Master Levi!" I heard someone shout out. The man twisted his head and was now eyeing a panting figure that was hunched over with his hands on his knees. "Don't go anywhere without me please!" the man whimpered.

I cringed further as I wondered how he would treat me if he doesn't treat his subordinates right. He...Master Levi...clicked his tongue to pronounce an odd sound. 

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, besides, Bodt was always by my side."

I glanced back to see that there was in fact a person trailing behind us. 

My chin was grabbed and I was forced face the startling grey eyes once more. "Brat," Master Levi scoffed, "You're mine. I bought you. You're living in my house. You are not going back to that sorry-shit-excuse of a pigpen. Period. Any more fucking clarification needed?"

The person who was abandoned by Master Levi was opening his mouth like a fish gasping for air above land while Eren could definitely hear quiet chuckles from behind him who he assumed was the person called Bodt, but most of Eren's attention was at the short infuriating person. 

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eren POV: 

I think I went into shock. 

I was aware of my surroundings as I was shifted from place to place. At first I was staring ahead, my gaze intent of Master Levi's face. Suddenly I was had a view of the backseat and maybe, just maybe, my head was on his lap as he gently stroked my back up and down. I was probably ushered into taking a bath and a flustered servant took care of scrubbing my unresponsive body down. By the time I came to, I was sitting on a foreign bed in soft clean clothes. 

I was dressed in simple pale blue linen that was meant for sleeping in and awed by the material I've never felt or seen before. Could this be silk? It couldn't be. There was no way a bought whore would ever get such a privilege to wear such expensive clothing. I should just appreciate the fact I've been fully clothed for once.

The room was large. The largest room I've ever seen and I've seen my fair share of rooms as I was passed back and forth between wealthy clients in the rare moments the masters of the whore house thought they could control my impulses to run. 

The shock has yet to fade as I realized the amount of money it probably took for this...weirdo of a master to completely buy me off. This was hardly the first time someone tried to buy my freedom only to succeed in buying my time for several weeks instead. That Nile fucker just couldn't keep his greedy hands off of me. 

I glanced around the room in careful observation. There was an expansion of book shelves filled and crammed with as many books as possible in every nook and cranny to the side of the wall. There were several doors on the wall next to the shelves but I can't be sure where they lead to. To the opposite of the book shelves was a wide balcony that could easily host more than a handful of people during a social gathering. For now, the access to the balcony was blocked by the glass doors. The room I was in was most likely the bedroom for obvious reasons that the bed was here, but there was also a small table surrounded by comfortable looking couches as if to create a small living room for a shared area. 

Everything was eminently clean and organized and the only thing that was left out of place was wrinkles on the blanket I was sitting on. Panicking, I quickly stood and tried to straighten the bedding with no avail and sat down on the floor not wanting to disturb this oddly tidy room. Like the wrinkles on the bed, I also felt out of place. 

My arms tightly wrapped around myself for what reason I don't know. Maybe if I curled myself tightly enough I could just disappear. No more pain from knowing a person's touch can be soft and gentle but no longer able to receive such touch. No more fear of dreading the next costumer or Nile's wrath. No more tears that weren't worth shedding over people who didn't care for me. No more having to exist in a world that would be better off without me. But most of all, no longer having to be worth something. I know my worth. And that was the most disgusting knowledge of all. 

A loud bang echoed the room as the doors were forcefully opened with much anger. I flinched and turned slowly to face entrance. In enters Master Levi with his two lackeys in tow as the three of them were arguing over a simple paper. 

"Fuck! Kristein, what did I tell you?"

The man with two tone hair colors flinched back. His long face that reminded me of a horse scrunched up between a grimace and a scowl. If he was trying to look threatening he'd lost to the murderous glare Master Levi was giving him. But then again, Master Levi's eyes were carrying more exasperation than actual anger. 

"I did what you told me to, what else do you want?!"

The person I think called Bodt whipped out a sheet of paper from the enormous stack he was carrying and handed it to Master Levi, "I think Jean did it correctly, Master. He just handed you the wrong paper."

Amusingly, Jean's face lite up bright red as he got embarrassed that he was being chided for a simple mistake instead of ruining the whole thing. "Why didn't you give that to the fu--Master earlier?!"

Bodt just gave him a bright smile.

Almost too soon their attention turned to me, who was on the floor. I swallowed and turned my body so I was facing them and my legs tucked underneath my body. I proceeded to bow but was stopped suddenly by a firm grip on my shoulders that immobilized any movement. 

"Why the fuck are you on the floor?"

I blinked and risked a glance to look up at Master Levi who was shockingly squatting down to my level to look at me in the eye. 

"Are you not on the floor as well?" I sassed before I could stop myself. Damn this impulsive mouth. 

One of Master Levi's eyebrow twitched in his irritation and a saw pure anger in his eyes. This time I was afraid. "No you shitty brat. There is an fucking obvious difference between you and me."

The more he spoke the more I shrank back till I felt myself caged between the bed and him. 

"Unlike you only my feet are touching the ground. You're fucking kneeling and I just got you into some newly washed clothes." 

"Armin did that." I heard Jean mutter behind him. 

Master Levi's eyes flashed more dangerously than before but at least the anger wasn't directed at me. "Not the point!" he snapped bitterly, "Get him new clothes, there's no way he's sleeping in his bed in filth! And you," he pointed at me as my fear faded into shock again, "are going to know better to sit on the ground ever again."

I continued to stare incredulously. Is he serious? He cares about whether I'm wearing clean clothes and not when I'm going to strip so he can do whatever he wanted? I'm getting a headache. Something tells me this is simpler than complexities swirling in my head but six years of my life taken away from me made me unsure what to expect besides being stripped and raped. 

Master Levi stood up abruptly and stripped of his outerwear before tossing them right in Jean's face before marching off where I now can confirm the bathroom from interior inside. 

"Fucking laundry." Jean muttered to himself. If I weren't still bewildered I would have cocked my head in amusement in his tendency to mutter to himself a lot. 

I felt a gentle hand replace that of Master Levi's and I flinched. "What's your name, child?" Marco inquired. 

Part of me wanted to snap back with all the sass I could muster until I looked at the open concern reflected in his brown eyes. So I contained my usual irritation as much as I could and answered this person with freckles dotted beautifully across his skin, "I'm not a child," okay maybe without much effort, "I'm Eren Yeager," I answered more quietly. 

He nodded with my answer and took no offense to my earlier outburst. "Well, Eren, you probably already know our names but it's only proper if we introduce ourselves. This is Jean Kristein," he gestured to the man still grumbling over laundry, "and I'm Marco Bodt."

Not knowing how to answer I just nodded in confirmation I heard him. 

"I know that this is your first day here and all, but I need you to stand up and follow me to the dressing room. Can you do that, please?"

I blinked at Marco in awe. He has been the first person to use 'please' to address me in a long time. I nodded my answer, not trusting my voice to not stammer from the sudden onslaught of kindness Marco was showing me. 

He led me to one of the rooms connected to the master bedroom and I looked around mesmerized by the various colors and styles of clothing that surrounded me. This closet held the most black clothing I've seen in my life (back then black dye was created through mixing a lot of colors together therefore you had to be wealthy to afford such color-sorry mixing some totally unrelated history in here...). 

"Eren." I turned my attention back to Marco. "Would you prefer it if I dressed you or do you want to dress yourself?"

Instantly my hands wrapped around my body alarmed. Was this what Master Levi wanted? Did he want his servant to assess me first before he took me for himself?

I wanted to fight back so badly but Marco was the first person to treat me with so much kindness I couldn't find it in myself to rebel. "Please be gentle," I whispered. My voice trembled with uncertainty and I tried to force myself to relax.

Instead, Marco gave me the pair of pants and gestured the room divider behind him. "I promise I won't look. Just hand me the dirty pair pants and I'll be on my way out with Jean to do laundry."

He then knelt down in front of me and gently took my hands in his own. "Don't ask me what I want. Ask yourself what you want. My intention is not to command you but since I'm following you orders I can only give you the options the situation allows me. Now, Eren, please tell me what you want."

Silence filled the room as I watched Marco looked earnestly at me. I hesitantly spoke the words I've been hoping to say through this whole ordeal, "I want to dress myself."

The corners of Marco's lips turned up into a blinding smile that I couldn't help smile back. He stood up and gestured the room divider again. 

Soon I was back in the master bedroom with a new pair of pants. Master Levi was nestled comfortable into one of his couches as Jean hovered near him still clutching the dirty laundry. His bottom lip was slightly trembling from the tense atmosphere Master Levi was creating from the twitches in his brows. He was definitely not pleased with what's on the paper. 

"Master Levi," the cheer in Marco's voice did nothing to alleviate the tension, "Eren has finished changing."

"Is that so," the raven muttered still not looking up from his work, "you shit heads are dismissed and don't be late tomorrow. We have to chase this fucker down and find out why am I not happy with these results."

Both men bowed and retreated towards the door without turning their backs on him until the passed and closed the door. 

I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do so I continued to stare at him from my position.

"Take a picture why don't you? It'll last longer," Master Levi spoke dryly as he sneaked a glance at me before reorganizing his papers on his table. He then trudged to bed, but quickly turned around as if he just realized something. I felt his gaze pierced sharply into mine and my skin prickled as he looked up and down. I shuffled from foot to foot in nervousness. 

"Are you not going to bed," Master questioned.

Then it hit me. He was probably now asking for my services. I held back a sigh that wanted to escape my lips and trailed slowly behind him and onto his bed. I proceeded to take of my pants. Before I could hook them off my ankles a firm hand wrenched my wrist away from my pants and I closed my eyes expecting to get hit or kissed. 

"What are you doing brat?!"

I opened my eyes in confusion. Confusion turned to anger as his eyes reflected my own emotion. "Is this not what you paid me for?" I growled. 

I scoffed at his surprised and I lowered my hands back down to finish taking of my pants when he wrench them back to his chest. I sighed in defeat. There was no going against this man as I felt the hard muscle in his chest remind me of the strength he possessed over me. "I understand, you're the type who wants to do it by themselves. Go ahead, either way the results won't be pretty." If he was going to rape me like all my other clients, then there's nothing to lose in speaking these words. He'll just enjoy the defiance like the rest of them. 

My eyes closed so I didn't have to watch his other hand move behind my back. I already witnessed enough times the actions of others who caused me so much pain. Unexpectedly I felt my pants yanked up instead of down and how he cradled my body gently down into bed. I peeked at him between my eyelids as the raven tucked the soft blanket under my chin. 

He was done touching me. 

Master Levi turned and scooted over so there was a small distance between us and turned off the lights. Darkness engulfed the room and the rustling of blankets and pillows ceased as he found a comfortable position to rest in. 

"Fucking brat, it's past your bedtime just go to sleep."

"I'm not a fucking brat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...as you can see I don't really revise my work...I apologize in advance if nothing makes sense since I just word vomit all over these chapters  
> Hope you still can enjoy tho!


	3. Chapter 3

Eren POV: 

My eyes snapped open as I suddenly couldn't comprehend the silence that followed my awakening: there were no threats thrown at me for not waking up, no cries of pain echoing from the whores house, no nothing. 

The silence scared me. 

I was in a new environment. I didn't know what to expect and didn't know what I was supposed to do. I fear the unknown. 

I glanced to my right surprised to see Master Levi not in bed. The men that bought me usually lounged in bed with me until the last moment of the time they paid for. Light infiltrated the room in cascading colors and, despite me fears, I enjoyed the warmth it brought. 

To my right, the door surrounded by bookshelves creaked open slowly. I've began to recognize that door as the entrance and exit of the room. Enters Jean with dark circles underneath his eyes carrying various equipment that looked foreign to me. 

"You're up," he stated in surprise I think.

I snorted at his comment, "Thank you Captain Obvious I wasn't aware that I was awake."

His eyes narrowed at my mocking tone, "What it's like six in the morning! Like hell anyone is awake enough to do any shit!"

My gasped in surprised at his statement. "It's six?" I hesitantly asked.

Jean rolled his eyes, "I'm fucking Captain Obvious right?" he mocked me with my own words, "of course it's fucking six can't you read the clock?!"

I ignored his comment and looked out the window in wonderment. I've slept in. Holy shit. And this Horseface is the assumed alarm clock or punishment of my morning. This is too good to be true. 

Suspiciously I looked around the room as inconspicuously as I could wondering if someone other than the annoyance was going to pop up and deliver the actual punishment. Shockingly, no one turned up and I ended up observing Jean as he walked from bookshelf to bookshelf and pulled out books that began to fill out the growing pile in his arms. 

He set the books on the table and turned back to me. The irritation was apparent in his facial features. "We don't have all day, you-" he cut himself off, "kid..."

I grunted, "Horseface."

"What?!"

"Nothing," I shouted back. 

Jean groaned and rubbed eyes with his hands. "This job is going to be the death of me I tell you." 

He motioned for me to get out of bed. "Like I said, we don't have all day and you're supposed to get changed."

I stiffened at his words. Yesterday Marco had been kind to me, but Horseface was another story. Annoyance radiated from every vibe of his being and he made no effort to hide it. 

"I want to change myself," I spoke with haste hoping those words would have some effect on him. The worked better than I thought they would. 

His face scrunched up in distaste. "At least you know who sucks at dressing other people up. I've got a job as a secretary and I've got to do the house chores as punishment. No experience what-so-ever and yet he still intends to whip my ass with this neat freak tendencies."

Again, he motioned me off the bed and this time I complied still wary of his movements. We entered the room of clothes again and Jean went around the room looking for clothes. 

"I hope we're getting clothes for you. Master isn't the tallest person," Jean stated as he pulled out a pair of gloves from his purse and took quite a few clothes off the rack only to put them back because they looked to small for me. Several times he turned around to compare the clothes to my body. 

My right arm instantly latched onto my left arm in my nervousness. People examining my body wasn't really a pleasant sign...then again it's been a long time since I've witnessed anyone not looking at my body with sexual intentions or pity. This change of pace was really unnerving. 

Jean approached me with his nose wrinkled with his eyes still on the clothes he chose. "I'm not sure if this will fit. I still think finding clothes that can fit you in here is a miracle." Despite his rough edges, he waited till I reached out my hands to accept the choice of clothing before gently placing them in my outstretched hands. 

He must have caught my doubtful gaze towards him because he scoffed and walked passed me to sit on a chair far from the room divider. "I'm not going to look. Geez, it's not like I can't do my job properly."

"You just said you can't do house chores," I snapped. Damn. Why again?

Jean looked at me incredulously and I cringed as I waited for a beating. "Have you tried cleaning to the fu-Master's standards?!" he roared instead. I blinked in mild surprise. "Tell me that again when you've done your share of suffering. You can't escape it. Hell Marco does it even though he's perfect in his work. Armin does too. Just go change into those clothes. We're holding back the schedule Master wanted us to follow."

Okay...that reaction wasn't as bad as I assumed. I ducked behind the room divider and dressed as quickly as I could. When I poked my head out from behind it to indicate I was finish, I saw that the secretary hasn't moved from his spot. I sighed in relief and shuffled nervously towards him. 

He merely nodded at me and stood to open the door for us. "We're going to tour around the house several times because it's that huge. Don't hesitate to ask anyone when you're lost because there's no point in staying lost. While we're walking I'm going to ask about your education because I need to know where you left off and teach you the materials Master is expecting of you."

My mouth hanged open from his short speech as he explained what we were going today. How interesting. There was an explanation of the day instead of a harsh thrust into a random room and wondering what's waiting behind the door. Furthermore the activities included us and not just me. I almost felt sorry for naming him Horseface. Almost. Yes, I can hold grudges to those who create horrible first impressions. 

We walked around the mansion or more like Jean walked around with me in tow as I gawked at everything. Several times he had to bring me back to the conversation as I ran around in excitement in mirth over the interior designs of the building. 

"And you wonder why I called you kid..." Jean muttered under his breathe as skidded across the wooden floor board of expansive room where the ceiling stretched out high before our heads at least three-stories high and the walls so far apart I almost felt free in this room. There was no cluster here. 

Kid...the way it rolled off his tongue sounded more like an endearment. I kind of like the seemingly rough treatment although underneath was definitely more kindness I've ever experienced. Not that I'll ever tell him that. 

I heard a cough and rolled my eyes as Horseface began to start another one of his explanations, "This is the ballroom where most of Master's events are held and you will learn proper etiquette in case he asks for your presence." 

My body swiveled to turn an look at him. "What do you do here?" I questioned excitedly. 

Used to my never ending questions he stopped cursing how he had to stop in the middle of the tour to explain in more detail, "This place is for social gatherings, so people will dine or be entertained here. This is also a perfect chance to gain connections and communicate with a potential client or partner. It's not that great to be honest so don't get your hopes to high."

I nodded my appreciation. Jean wasn't the kindest person but he was straightforward with me. Although he complained and grumbled a lot, he didn't cut corners. Sometimes his words would hurt because I knew I was being a heavy burden on his work, but I took comfort in his actions and conversations. Not once did I felt as though I was degraded or pitted. The secretary took my lack of knowledge not as fact of my knowledge but as an understanding of what my education was like. 

He now knows that I could read, write, and do basic math. I've caught him muttering to himself, "Glad to know you know that basics because I suck at teaching."

"Are you done yet?" Jean, however, now groaned, "I've been told to tour you around the house several times and we've just finished one. I didn't think we'll take that long so I left the dining room for last. Aren't you hungry?"

At his comment, I realized I was hungry. I thought back to my last meal. It must of have been around noon yesterday. I was punished for giving some of my to the younger prostitute who wasn't allowed to eat lunch because she tried to run away. I skidded towards him and he took that as an answer that, yes, I did want to go eat. 

We exited the ballroom and, on the way to the dining room, Jean continued to name and remind me of the rooms we've been in. When we entered the dining room the sweet and salty texture waffled through the air so strongly I felt my mouth salivating heavily. I wonder how long has it been since I smelled such enticing scent from any food source at all. 

Jean pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit, "The cook of today's breakfast would like to inform you that your diet probably wasn't the best before so you need to consume plain foods to get used to richer foods." 

I hesitantly sat down in the offered chair afraid everything was just a dream. I was allowed to sit first. I didn't need to fight for my food. There was plenty food to share. And the food in front of me was considered plain?

"Holy shit!" I glanced at Jean who also sat himself down, "Fuck, don't cry. What did I do wrong? This will bring more punishment? Are you okay? Wait I should be asking myself that? Dude, I'm sorry. I sincerely apologize. I know I'm an ass. Okay I admitted it--" And he rambled on. 

Tears were flowing down my face and I didn't realized it. This life scared me so much. I didn't know what to expect, but so far everything went so well. If this was going to end I would rather have never left the whore house. 

I laughed at the secretary's antics and wiped my tears away. "Thank you for confessing that, Horseface," I spoke the insult clearly this time. 

His face slowly turned into an angry shade of purple, "You fucking childish-" he paused thinking of a word "Kid!"

I laughed so more. It felt so good to not be treated as a sexual object or a person to be pitted. Some words hurt, but I felt I loved-feared the freedom to bicker the way I used to as a child. 

"Eren?" a new quiet nervous voice called out my name. 

I turned my head to see a person standing ways off near the door way which I assumed is the kitchen. In his hands was a tray filled with teapots and cups, but that wasn't what caught my attention. I was transfixed how his yellow hair was cut in a bowl shape so it curved inwards towards his chin and how his bright blue eyes were staring at me in shock and hope. His cheeks still retained some of his baby fat creating an innocent impression that I knew was false. I knew because I've seen him defeat his bullies using his intelligence. I knew because he read all the books he could in the small library next to his home. I knew because he would curiosity never faded and never will even if all his questions were answered. I knew because I grew up with him. 

"You are that 'Armin,'" I whispered.

The screech of the chair being thrown back was heard. The clattering of broken tableware clashed harshly onto the floor. Soon he was in my arms again. He's grown taller. Taller than me. He held me tightly so my face was pressed into his shoulder and his leaned into mine. I heard a wrecked sob echoed from his chest and the tears I stopped were flowing again. 

The hope I tried to snuffle out since I believed this could be a dream grew once more. I was reunited with my best friend from childhood. The friend I protected from bullies until he discovered that brain of his. The friend that fought to protect me from my uncle. The friend that was forcibly dragged away as he watched me taken away from my uncle's house to a brothel. In my occupation as a prostitute I've come to acknowledge relationships are fleeting and easily broken, but the memories that surrounded us as we protected each other linked us back together. 

In this strange environment, I drew comfort in fact I had a small basis I could come back to. 

Our reunion was short-lived.

"Explain this mess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...word vomit...I tried capturing Levi's character but I might have fallen short  
> I don't think Levi's perspective will show up very often.  
> If there are any mistakes I apologize beforehand!!

Levi POV:

"Explain this mess," my voice was unusually calm, but my employees all knew what that meant: complete fury. 

I glared at the mess stretched out on the dining hall floor and cringed at how the liquid was soaking into one of the carpets. Not that I minded the tea scent that filled the air but I still required cleanliness. 

Jean slowly stood up in my presence in politeness or fear I don't know. 

"Ma-master," he stuttered, but my attention was towards Armin and Eren who were still kneeling on the floor engulfed in each other's embrace. The latter was tense and I could see some traces of trembling. Good he should know I was serious of keeping a very hygienic home. 

"Master," Armin addressed me gently, "I'll clean this up and I'll explain to you later of this mess." 

Years of serving my household I could tell he was well practiced in hiding his true emotions and intentions. The coconut head was also a fast pace learner I doubt much stealth could pass him unnoticed. His body language, however, betrayed him. The blonde's eyes were cringing slightly and, if possible he gripped Eren tighter into his embrace. 

My eyes narrowed, not threatening but in thought. Huh, I needed him to explain his behavior too. And no I was not jealous of the closeness they shared. 

"Fucking better," I grunted and I saw Armin and Jean visibly relaxed under my scrutiny. I've always been amused how the lack of my usual colorful language indices more fear when they're present. "Bring my tea to my study later." 

I turned to exit to room just as Marco came around the corner with that materials I requested to examine after breakfast. 

"Change of plans, I'll eat breakfast later."

Although Marco looked bewildered at my snap decision, he followed dutifully. 

As soon as the office door closed behind them, as predicted, Marco was on his case. "It's strange you to go out of your way to change your schedule."

I glared at him hoping he'll back off, and back off he did.

I sat behind my desk and Marco proceeded to lay down the files in a efficient, quick, and tidy manner. He held his personal file that contains his notes of my schedule and what I want him to remember. 

"Since you've skipped breakfast, your schedule is ahead by thirty minutes unless you wish to eat at a later time. You have nothing scheduled for the morning unless you've decided to accept any invites that came in the mail this morning. For afternoon tea at 3:00 pm, you have a meeting with Reiss Company that will probably extend into a dinner invite. Earliest you'll be home by 8:00 at night but your uncle also demands your presence. As usual, I will send a messenger to deliver your answer. Is there anything you'll like to know?"

"Reject all the morning invites, and tell my uncle to eloquently fuck off."

Marco nodded and quickly wrote down his instructions. He clearly had better organization the Jean who couldn't bother to jolt a single note down and he still wonders why he gets punished with house chores so much. 

Just as he was getting back to do his work, Marco placed down three letter invitation. "As your secretary, I think it's important for you to rethink rejecting invitations from these families: Zoe, Smith, and Ral. They all have great connections and you seem to get along with them. I dare say even Bozado will be a great ally." 

I rolled my eyes, "what good is it building better connections when all these people are your childhood friends?"

The brunette smiled, "you're not trying to impress them anymore. You're trying to impress they're parents. This extension of an invitation will definitely help build a strong connection between the families."

"You mean they're all just fucking around trying to marry off--sell off--their fucking children to the highest bidder."

Marco instantly paled knowing he stepped on a touchy subject. Yes, my own fucking cold-hearted uncle has been dangling me in front of the wolves to see who would try and please him the most just to gain my shitty hand in marriage. 

A knock resounded on the door and Marco looked at waiting for further instructions. I nodded towards him and he proceeded to open the door and reveal Armin holding up a tea tray. "Master, your tea has arrived."

Armin walked in and started to rearrange the tea set on a small stand that stood nearby the desk. "Master, as your advisor, I think it's best if you accepted Smith's invitation to the flower viewing in their garden this morning."

I scowled at him, never looking up from my papers. Nothing gets past this Coconut. I'm sure he triple checks every material involved with me to give me the best advise possible.

"In the upmost respect, the Smith family is the most successful in international trading. Your time could be afforded with them especially since they already know you have good connection with their son. Furthermore you aren't forced into another awkward situation with the Ral family that has been trying to get you to marry their daughter for years."

I rubbed my temples at his straightforward suggestion that felt more like a demand. 

"Send a messenger to the Smiths and tell them I'll join them shortly after 10," I growled at Marco.

He bowed slightly and headed towards the door and opened it to reveal Jean with his hands raised about to knock. 

I glowered at him, "Are you not supposed to be with the brat?" 

I can hear him audible gulp, "I just came here to take out some books from your office. Eren shows interest in the medical field and I realized the book I wanted was in your office."

Sighing, I waved him in. As Jean entered Marco exited. 

"Speaking of Eren," oh god this shit head coconut was gonna get strangled, "what do you feel about him?"

That was not a question I have thought about before. I recalled the fiery passion reflected in those green-blue eyes that always seem to change in shade against the lights of the busy street and soon I was enraptured in that memory. Those eyes held so much depth in emotion and experience that shouldn't exist in such boy. He was beautiful, I will admit that, but I cared for none of that. I just wanted to see the world reflect in his eyes.

Pretending to look uninterested in the topic I looked back to my papers. Today was just my unlucky day. "I bought him on a whim. It was an impulsive decision on my part," I decided to answer dismissively.

"Don't do that."

I looked up surprised to see the two-toned hair secretary talking back to me. He was clumsy as fuck and feared my wrath more so than the other two employees. Never had he intentionally talked back to me. 

"That kid has been to hell, for him, and you pulled him out of it. How is he fucking supposed to know you care with that unnecessary flippant attitude of yours!" He roared. 

I watched him amused, but I formed a fierce scowl on my face. I did not allow disrespect toward me in my household. 

"Kristein, your wages will be cut by half and you will put your shitty ass to work with the maids as well as attend the brat's education. You are dismissed."

He ran out of the room and forgot to close the door behind him. Armin placed a tea cup on my desk and headed towards the door to close it. 

"You know he has a point."

I threw my papers down. I'm never going to finish reviewing the data at this rate. Damn, that's gonna leave a wrinkle on them. 

Armin looks back at me, his blue eyes swarming with an emotion I couldn't place. "You brought him out of that life, you can't expect him to know how to function life outside of his previous one."

I brought my cup to my lips, forcing myself to calm down with all this pent up stress built up on me all at once. I'm shit at communicating and socializing hence the secretaries and advisors to keep me on my toes. Doesn't mean I don't hate the reasons I hired them for.

"I'll just toss you, Bodt, and Kristein at him and the shitty brat will be fine."

Armin shook his head. "What correlation do you Eren associates money with? His body. As long as he fears what you'll do to him then he'll never feel safe. This is your home he's living after all."

I squinted at him not understanding the logic. "Then you tell him whatever so he'll calm the fuck down. He trusts you."

Again Armin shook his head. "As I've said its not that simple. Think, this is a new environment and despite the reassurance be still is wary of everyone I'm assuming. Eren latched on to me only because I'm not only person he's familiar with. True, he might warm up to me faster than he would to others, but..." 

He paused so he can refill my tea. "Eren absolutely does not trust me at all."


	5. Chapter 5

Eren POV: 

My arms clutched a bucket of water defensively in front of my chest. 

"Come here you fucker," Jean snarled. He's long given up on keeping to word choices appropriate after teaching me. We just never seem to stop arguing and I'm not about to take his cajole lying down. 

I growled, "Make me."

The Horseface scoffed, "Make me," he imitated, "how childish can you get?"

I answered him by sticking out my tongue and moved to the side as I saw him move again. We were in the bathing chamber and we circled around the tub filled of steaming water. Jean was having a hard time catching me due to immense size of the tub. I mean, who the hell need so much space for one bath? Apparently Master fucking Levi does. 

"Fucker."

"Horseface."

"Little shit."

"Horse fucker."

"What's with you and horses?!"

"I'm sorry I can't understand neighing can you speak in English?"

"Get over here you piece of shit!"

Again I swiveled around to dodge his outstretched arms and doused him in water again. As he was spluttering, I sprinted to the other side of the tub and collect more water as I went. One would think Jean would learn that chasing him around the bathing chamber wasn't going to work. 

"Can't I bathe by myself?!" I shouted across the room.

Jean groaned "No. Listen here, Master really cares about cleanliness so even your body is no exception. I was forced to take a bath with him just so he can wash me down himself and let me tell you, that was no laughing matter."

I was horrified. If this is how the Raven treated his employees how would he treat me when he stopped holding back. 

My shoulders began to quake and thank god Horseface mistaken it for shivering from the cold instead. We were both thoroughly soaked from our water fight after all. I won't give anyone the satisfaction I could be reduced into a puddle of fear. 

"Shit, now your going to get a cold and I'm going to stay with the maids for so long."

Amused laughter bubbled from my chest as Jean continued his cursing. 

The bathing door opened and I tensed up only to see Armin. I forced my shoulders to relax but I was still wary of his movements. He had been with the master this whole day and I didn't even see him for lunch or dinner. In the six years I haven't seen him Armin changed for sure. If he has been serving the Master for a few years already, I don't want to think how that has influenced his behavior. My heart clenched painfully as I realized I couldn't trust anyone close to the Raven; that included my friend. 

"Jean, the Master thinks that you can relieved of your duty with Eren and continue to work with the maids."

Jean squeaked--a manly squeak he argues--and rushed out of the room babbling about finding new clothes.

Armin and I just stood there and I instinctively clutched the bucket tighter. 

"Eren lets take a bath. I know you don't trust me, but please give me a chance. Would you prefer it if I bathe with you?"

My mind pondered his question. I didn't like the idea of baring myself vulnerable by being the only person naked, but I didn't want a naked person in presence either. 

Before I could answer Armin took of his top. 

"Ar--" I began to protest until I saw the scar marks that crisscrosses against his back and torso. Armin was by no means fat. He was lanky and lean, but his muscles weren't well-defined since his occupation didn't require him to do any physical work. 

I looked away knowing such scars were private. My coworkers hand they fair share of scars and they all deemed them as a sign of weakness and shame. No scar was received from fighting; they were inflicted while they were dominated unwillingly by customers. I had my own share but were less predominate; sick bastards perfected to beat me up than watch me bleed. 

A shy smile appeared on Armin's face as he gestured the scars, "You can see them you know. We've never met in those six years we were apart. We've changed you and I. Can I have the privilege of knowing my best friend all over again?"

Over the years I've been so good at keeping tears at bay, but I couldn't now. The blonde ripped himself raw and vulnerable mentally and emotionally in front of a virtual stranger. Showing my hardened emotions was not to repay him but to also lay myself bare and let him know that I too am going to respect his boundaries. 

"Remember grandpa?"

I nodded my head vigorously while whipping my snot away. Gee, what would the Master think of me now?

"He died right before I turned 15, the legal age to own property and work. My relatives, they were greedy, and fought over the inheritance that was rightfully mine. The tried to torture me into giving them the money, the land, the property, but I couldn't. This was grandpa, a man I cherished so much, and I didn't want what he worked so hard for to go down the drain by a few greedy relatives." 

His fingers traced the old scars gently. "I was so weak it was so shameful," Armin's voice broke, "no longer was in charge. My knowledge could stop bullies but it couldn't stop the torture. I thought if I studied hard enough I could prevent something as devastating as your best friend torn away."

"I think I broke down mentally with all the physical and mental abuse. I can't remember how many days I lived in hell. I-" Armin stopped as he felt my arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

My head shook against his shoulder, "there's no need to say such harmful words to yourself." I was glad my hair was already soaking wet. This way the blonde couldn't distinguish whether the water were tears or bath water. 

Strong arms wrapped around me. Yes, I said strong. Arms that belonged to man who shattered and brought himself back up again. "I need to. Not only because I want you deserve to know in order for you to trust me, but also because I want to repair our friendship broken six years ago. I want to understand you as much as you understand me. We're partners in crime remember?"

My lips curled up slightly as he used that old phrase whenever I cajoled him into playing pranks with me. 

We released each other, stripped down, and entered the cooling water. Armin give me methodological instructions as I bathed using himself as an example. Never once did he touched me after we hugged. Surprising he seemed to realize that I didn't like touching others unless I was the one who initiated it. 

Soon we retreated back to the dressing room where Armin handed me the familiar sleepwear and let me dressed behind the room divider. 

"Remember the time you decided to dress yourself in your grandfather's?" I asked into the defeating silence between us as I took off the thick bathrobe that soaked up all the residue on my skin and still felt dry. 

Armin's laughter chimed through the room, his voice deeper than I remembered but not unwelcome, "He was so pissed. I just happened to take his favorite clothes and wrinkled them."

"You still had the audacity to kneel down and propose."

I slipped into the pants and came from behind the room divider in time to see Armin bury his face in his hands and groaned. "I was, like, five. I was stupid."

"I tell you it's love," I sang to him and the blonde sent a weak glare at me, but he was fighting smile.

"Don't take it seriously, I was five!"

I clutched my chest, feigning a broken heart, "of course I took it seriously I stole my mom's wedding ring so you could propose properly!"

"You got me in so much trouble. He thought I stole it from your mom!"

"This is what best friends do. They take the blame for each other," I dead-panned.

Armin grumbled, "At least she thought it was funny." 

"Thank you for the sacrifice."

"You jerk."

"I just showed you my appreciation!"

"Fifteen years too late!"

Peals of laughter escaped from my lips as I doubled over laughing my head off. I wasn't alone as Armin's laughter rang through the room as loud as mine. 

Armin then opened the door, still clutching his stomach and laughing. "Okay time to sleep. Everyone wakes up and sleeps early here."

I nodded, the last of my laughter fading into giggles as I entered the bedroom again. I hesitated to get on the bed. Armin must have sensed my hesitation because he spoke up, "The Master is still attending a business meeting and my arrive very late. He's told you to go to sleep first."

My mouth hanged open in receiving this news. How was I supposed to sleep now when I half expect this fucking Master to use my unconscious state to his advantage. I almost begged Armin to stay. Almost. 

Once again I was cruelly reminded of my position and how everything, everyone was under the control of the Raven.

The door creaked open, but Armin stopped in front of it. "You might not believe it," he started out quietly, "but Master Levi saved me from that situation."

My lungs took a sharpe intake of breathe. I knew it. His employees are trying to get him on my good side. 

"He just happened to be at my school looking for a potential advisor and I stood out to him. Who he realized I've gone missing, he came to find me. He could've abandoned me, but he didn't."

I couldn't process what he said, my own mind in turmoil and trying to read between the lines. What was his intention? 

Armin continued, "I don't know Master Levi well enough to make claims for him--he is a private man--but everyone here has a story as to why they're here. It's almost an unspoken rule to not question someone's past because of that. So don't try to pry."

I snapped. "Shut up! SHUT UP!!!"

My childhood friend looked backed started. I hated the earnest look in his eyes like all he said was the honest truth. 

"STOP! Just stop! You can't make me like him! You can't! I'm a prisoner here! HE BOUGHT ME!!" I screamed at Armin and threw a pillow at him. I hated how he looks dejected and how he made no move to defend himself. He bent down to collect the pillow and we were left staring at each other: his sad ones with my hateful ones. 

"I'll kill every last rich person that made me suffer," I vowed quietly in my anger. Armin's eyes widened and I knew he heard me. 

"Eren, plea--"

"Get out," I cut him off. He hesitated then he left the room. 

Something dropped onto the sheets and I realized I was crying. This sucks, I didn't want to cry anymore. 

My heart clenched painfully as I replayed the last conversation. I wanted to believe Armin so badly, but who am I to believe in when the rich mother-fuckers I've met don't deserve any ounce of respect? 

I felt sick in my stomach as the word 'kill' echoed through my mind. What has my hatred done to me? I didn't want to kill even though the world will be better off without those sick bastards. But, I remembered my father's teachings as a doctor, the footsteps I wanted to follow as a kid. 

I tucked myself and wept myself to sleep despite the confusion and fear of the upcoming arrival of the Master of this house.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren POV:

The days passed by like a blur as went through each day with a structured schedule: wake up, eat breakfast, study, eat lunch, have free time, study more, eat dinner, take a bath, and then go to sleep. 

I sat in the garden for my break trying to escape the caging atmosphere within the house. I didn't know what else to do with my free time. There was so little you could do in this house. No streets with their shops to ogle at the different bursts of color and no people to gossip whenever. Silence was an unforeseen companion. 

Master Levi wasn't in bed again this morning. For the past several days, I woke up only to the other side of the bed remained untouched and no presence of another person ever being in the room besides myself. My unease grew, however, when I realized that I was always the first to go to bed before the master and wake up with no evidence that the bedding on the other side of the bed has been disturbed by another body. I didn't know what to think but I knew an unseen fear is worse then one that could be seen. 

These past few days Marco, Jean, and Armin would rotate in teaching me. Armin and Marco were experts in teaching the basics while Jean struggled at every given moment; that's how often we argued. 

My head drooped sadly as I thought of how distant I felt away from Armin. Not only because that Armin now walked around eggshells since the argument, but also because he was so accomplished. Tears prickled me eyes as I slumped down against the beach lifting me eyes up so they wouldn't leak out. 

I've always wanted to follow the footsteps of my father that I admired so much, but now, no matter how much I learn or try the ugly stamp of prostitution will never leave me. No other job will accept a prostitute. I will be caged to this occupation this whole life. 

Although the entrance to garden from the mansion was quite a way off, the burst of the front doors still startled me. In my surprise, I stood up ready to defend myself from any incoming threat. Levi was walking purposefully, each step laced with irritation while Marco and Armin trailed behind him. 

"Master you've been working non-stop and resorting to sleep at your office desk. You need rest!" 

"And when have I taken a break?" Master Levi asked, "Never. Not about to start now." He reached for the files Marco was desperately trying to keep out of reach. If there weren't such a dark aura surrounding Master Levi, the scene would have been amusing as the smaller kept jumping up and down to reach the files way out of his reach. 

Levi's menacing glare was back, "If you don't give me back those files, I'll stick pole you see over there so far up your ass you'll be able to taste it." 

Especially weak to his glare, Marco started to hand those files only to be snatched away by a very determined and on-the-verge-of-tears Armin. "Master, please."

Without answering Master Levi snatched those files away and turned to continue striding through the garden while examining them. When he lifted his gaze to make sure he was following he correct path he caught my nervous one. Instinctively, I ducked me head down about to kneel until I remembered his fury from last time so stood my ground with my head down and avoiding his gaze at all cost. 

The footsteps drew closer to my and I began to cringe. My feet involuntary backed up until it hit the edge of the bench. By then, Master Levi was upon me and, to lean as far as I could away from him, my knees buckled against the bench and I sat down before him. 

"You need new clothes don't you?"

My head cocked sideways in confusion. Perhaps the amount of clothes I owned was merger to him, but the clothes he gave me was more and finer quality than I expected. I didn't need anymore clothes. 

"Yes, he needs new clothes!" Yelped Armin and I was left staring at him incredulously. Behind the Master stood his advisor and secretary who were both displaying pleading puppy eyes at me.

The word 'no' was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't say it knowing this is one of the few ways I could return their kindness; even though this kindness was for the master and the person who ultimately ruled my life. 

"I do..." I spoke weakly and unsure of myself, but hopefully it sounded like a statement instead of a question. 

The Raven gave a small curt nod and eyed the two people behind him who were pretending they had no previous exchange with me earlier. "Get the car ready, we're leaving now."

I hope the sound of me gulping wasn't as audible as I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Very short chapter. I'm neck deep in projects and finals right now >


	7. Chapter 7

Eren POV:

I couldn't stop fidgeting to save my life and I actually do feel like my life's in danger. While I sent subtle glances toward Master Levi, he was sending non-so-subtle glares back with his brow twitching. Armin and Marco, who were sitting across from us were throwing their own silent messages as well. Armin looked like he was glaring at the Master--but I couldn't be sure since his glare was so weak--and Marco just threw nervous glances all around. 

"What's your favorite color?" I blurted while facing Marco. The brunet spluttered as he fought to compose himself quickly. 

"Er...I...My--" Marco attempted to start.

"Black," Levi stated for him. My head snapped to look at him in surprise. His grey with blue tint eyes were already boring holes into me that I whipped my head to face Armin. 

The blonde jumped a bit at the suddenly attention seeming also shocked by Levi's quiet outburst, "B-blue," he paused, his eyes turned serious and looked at me with a dreamy look that I already predicted the look in his eyes, "Like the ocean."

I felt me tense body relax and my lips began to curl upwards. Some things never do change. The memory of a childhood dream to see the ocean still remained in me. I was glad it also remained in Armin as well. 

His blue eyes widened and Armin flashed a bright smile back. The difference between us haven't been solved but for a moment I remembered again how it was like to have my best friend back. 

"Mines green," Levi's voice broke through the moment I was sharing with Armin and sent shivers down my back. My body was once again tense, but this time a strange warmth was mixed into the fear I expressed. "What's yours?" The Raven questioned. 

"Oh...I don't have a favorite color...it changes everyday." 

I watched the Raven closely waiting for a reaction but he just blinked a small sign of surprise in the bored expression he was trying to maintain. 

"Well, what is it today?"

Without realizing my body began sagging back into the seat, no longer on the edge as I thought of my answer. "Blue," I glanced at Armin, "today blue is a good color. 

\---

Although the car remained silent, the tension no longer clouded the air as we get lost in our own thoughts. At least I did. 

The car bypassed the crowded street vendors filling me with familiar sights of the city I grew up in. I knew we were heading in the more wealthy areas as the streets became less crowded with street shops and most stores were indoors. Instead of people, cars filled the streets. 

Without warning the vehicle came to a halt in front of a unfamiliar building that intimidated me through its fancy exterior design that reminded me much of the Master's home but less...homely.

I lurched forward and almost face-planted myself into Marco's lap of it weren't for the Master who encircled my waist and pulled me towards him. This time my heart lurched as I was reminded of how physical contact felt with him. 

Before I could be repulsed by his touch he let me go and exited the car without bothering for the doorman to open the door. 

"Should've shown you what a seatbelt is he muttered more to himself than me I hope. I had no idea what a seatbelt was. To my surprise, the Master turned back towards me and stretched out his arm as if to help me. "You look constipated," he said this time more clearly his face laced with impatience. Instead of waiting he grabbed my hand and then continued to wait for me to make the next move. 

Cautiously I stepped out of the car, barely putting any weight on the hand that clutched his. He must have felt my hand trembled because he opened his fingers up so I would have no trouble lifting my hand away from his. I don't know why, perhaps because of fear, I let my hand remain on the Raven's.

When I stood up Master Levi guided my hand in front of him and started walking. I followed in suit confused when I stood beside instead of behind him. When the Raven let go of my hand I began to slow my pace to walk behind him and hopefully slip behind his two employees since, well, my social status was below theirs'; but he also slowed his steps. I grew even more confused and started to feel sweat dampen my brow. 

Just like the car ride, the short walk to the entrance took a considerate amount of years of my life. 

The doors opened and a whole blend of colors I wasn't aware of that existed contorted together in a masterful mixture of clashes. I felt Master Levi's hand push the small of my back forward as I stood awed by the unexpected sight. Too mystified to bother with the fact my body had just been moved against my will. 

"What do you want to wear?" 

I turned my attention back to the master and blinked at him. The Raven grimaced and tapped his chin. "Close your mouth would you before you start catching flies," he looked around, "not that you would here otherwise I'm forcing all their mouths open and give them flying horse shit."

"Ha!" I laughed surprised before I clamped my hands over my mouth. I glanced at the Master for his reaction. The Raven was staring at me with eyes wider than normal-not a very noticeable difference-with his mouth slightly parted. Mouth open.

A snort escaped me. It was the most horrendous sound I've produced, but I couldn't stop laughing. I began to sink down into a crouch to muffle my voice but my shaking shoulders gave me away. My hands still over my mouth. 

"Shitty brat," Master Levi spoke before I felt a hard flick to my head, "what's so funny." Even his scowl wasn't enough to unsettle me. 

"It's-just-you-talk about catching flies or putting horse shit in people's open mouths and you opened your mouth as well," I chocked back my laughter as best I could, but it slowly faded out as I began to realize the attention we've been gathering. Marco and Armin stood to the side like an old couple looking fondly over their grandchildren while the employees in the shop were staring wide-eye at the scene unfolding. I felt a blush creeping up my face and the heart began to clench with uncertainty. Holy fucking cow what do I do now? 

Only now do I notice that the Raven was also crouched down on the floor with me. Even crouching he was still shorter than me and even though my embarrassment hasn't passed laughter still threatened to bubble again. He must have some super mind-reading power because his eyes narrowed into slits before flicking me hard in the forehead so fast I didn't notice him move. 

The Master took my hands and stood up grumbling while I stayed on the ground not dating to move. "Come on, brat, it's not like I know what you like. Not a fucking mind-reader."

Holy shit. He totally is. 

I stood and my hands, again, barely putting any pressure on his hands. Master Levi released them the moment I found my balance and gestured the room. "You can ask an employee to suggest something or just look around."

I cocked my head to the side. This person who practically owns my whole life is giving me free reign in what I want. I was half expecting him to pick clothes that were easy to strip or something sexy. What did he buy me for? I surveyed the room once more not knowing where to start. Was there honestly nothing he wanted me to wear? 

"How old are you, Eren?" The Raven asked a little impatiently. 

I hesitated, "Eighteen, Master Levi."

Master Levi nodded and turned to face an employee, "Get the popular choices for people his age."

The attendant nodded, "Of course, Sir Ackerman." I was momentarily confused. Isn't the Master's last name Levi? Oh shit, have I been informally addressing him all this time? I glance toward Armin and Marco who seemed unaffected by this small exchange. Now I'm utterly confused what the Master's name is and even more so if his servants been calling him informally. Were they-we-even allowed to call him by his first name? 

Soon a long rack of clothes was placed before me of various size and color. Although the choices definitely narrowed significantly, I'm still overwhelmed by the sheer mass of possible choices. I don't even know the fashion, what goes with what. Guess I'll start randomly. Instantly a green cloth caught my eye. Recalling green was the Master's favorite color I carefully took the soft cloth in my hand. I needed to please him after all.

I fumbled around with the cloth not exactly too sure what I'm supposed to do with it. Is this choice of clothing good? Do I need to look for another one? I turned my head slightly to judge my Master's reaction partly because I believe I needed his approval, partly because how the fuck am I supposed to know what I need in these bizarre sets of clothing.

Noticing my gaze, the Raven calmly returned it switching his focus between my facial expression and the cloth in my hand. "Are you sure you want that?"

Quickly I looked back to the piece of cloth in my hands and my blush that already faded a while ago was back again. I chose a long dress that had splits on both side with the intention to reveal the legs up to the thighs, barely covering the butt. Hell no was I going to wear this. Fuck the fact I had to wear something sexy to please the Master. 

Before I could voice my rejection Master Le, no, Ackerman (?) spoke again, "I've seen people were this clothing with tight pants underneath. The purpose of the clothing is to reveal the general shape of the body to show off how fit the person is," he pointed upstairs, "You can try it on and if you don't like it, don't make me fucking buy it. I'll go find some pants that will suit it."

The article of clothing was chugged at me and all protest died in my mouth. It shouldn't be too bad just to try it on right? I mean, apparently the choice whether to wear it or not was mine right? Instead, I simply nodded and allowed one of the employees to lead me up the changing rooms. Again, I was awed by the grand setting of the clothes shop. Imagine all the fucking money spent on the decor of this place and maybe the predicted amount still can't compare. 

I was ushered into a changing room where I proceeded to strip out of my top and put on the dress. The dress did not look bad on me at all. Although the green was duller than my eye color, it successfully brought them out so that my eyes look larger than before. Because the dress was sleeveless, what little muscle I have on my arm seemed more apparent. The dress fitted tightly, yet comfortably, down my chest to my torso so that it skillfully displayed my scrawny figure in a beautiful way. I was almost was tempted to take off my pants and see how they would look with this dress and not in baggy clothes. But no, Master had said that this dress was supposed to go along with some form of pants so on they stay. 

A knock resounded on the door and, assuming it was the Master, I opened the door. I blinked. "Fu-" I attempted to curse as I tried to slam the door. I was too weak. The door was forced open and a hand clasped over my mouth to muffle the rest of my voice. I raised both hands to fend off the onslaught but mainly to wrench the grip over my face. Shit. This was all to familiar.

Using the element of surprise and the force of momentum in pushing me back, I tripped and felt my head thud harshly against the wall. My movements flatter and my attacker swiftly took advantage of that moment to efficiently trap me with his weight. "It's all good!" I heard him shout as I continued to clear my head. I shook my head. "Hey, little Rogue."

I instantly froze. Sourly reminded me of my code name in the prostitution house. Great. I wasn't imagining things. Nestled comfortably above me was Jack. His body mass was as huge as I remembered and he still stank of sweat and alcohol. A devilish smirk seems to be permanently imprinted on his face as he enjoys toying with me. He was one of the countless filthy rich assholes that try to buy me without sufficient money and can only 'rent' me for months. He particularly had a sadistic tick in watching me struggle against whatever difficulty he sends my way. 

I grabbed his wrist with both hands and tried to shove him off me, but his weight and gravity were both on his side. "Now, little Rogue," he grabbed my crotch and his beefy fingers muffled my cry of pain, "you're struggling so beautifully, why didn't you do so when I bought you a few months ago?"

I replied him by glaring and more struggling. The fucker grabbed my crotch again, but tighter. Unwanted tears began to prickle my eyes as my voice was again unheard. "Oh, this is beautiful," Jack leaned closer to me, "Why struggle little Rogue? Do you think anyone would help you, a prostitute, against me, a successful business owner?"

Don't rise to the bait, don't rise to the bait--I kept reminding myself. This was such a common approach of his to render me hopeless using logic that I can't defy. I can't be caught again. I don't want to helplessly embrace his harsh treatment again, but I'm drowning. I know he's right. 

My pants were striped away unceremoniously that, even though I can't see them, I'm convinced their ripped. "Who bought you this time? Was it Thomas or Kevin? We had such fun watching you struggle together. No matter who your owner is this time, I'm sure I can reach a compromise with him."

He forced my legs open so my crotch was bare to his viewing and fondling. Every moment I felt disgusted but my struggles started to fade. He was right. He was so right. Every owner, every fucking Master were so willing to share him with other people to watch him struggle, to see him in pain. 

"This dress is so beautiful on you. Even if your current Master doesn't buy it for you, when it's my turn, I will." Then I felt pain as Jack shoved in several of his fingers dry into my hole. I screamed. I couldn't keep it in. I didn't know if my voice could be heard. I just know Jack was right. I was only a prostitute. I was going to live in pain. Being owned by one person meant nothing. I was going to be shared like the fucking object everyone sees me as. When did I become so weak as to forget where my life belonged? It belonged in someone else's hand and my worth was defined by how well I spread my legs. 

I barely acknowledge the crash of the door or how my previous Master was ripped off me. A flash of grey-blue eyes entered my vision. Master Levi. Oh fuck, Master Levi. Has he come to join the fray. "No," I tried to push the Raven-haired man away, "No, no, no, no, no-" I kept chanting even as he quickly overpowered me and clutch me tightly in an embrace with my head tucked into the nook of his neck. My arms slowly encasing themselves around me in a weak attempt to protect me. My chanting became sobs and I couldn't contain them. I felt my body lift from the ground but I didn't struggle. There was no point and I left my fate to a man I barely knew. 

"I didn't even know you bought him Sir Acker-" Jack began. 

"Don't address me or Eren for that matter. You. Are. Fired."

"Sir!"

I dazed off again. I seemed to do that often, but tuning out my thoughts, my reality is my bodily reaction to protect my mind from crashing it seems. Soon, almost too soon, I was back in a familiar room on a familiar bed with a familiar presence. I suddenly snapped out of my trance just in time to see Armin exit the room and Master Levi close the door and coming towards the bed. Oh no. Oh no, no. He approached me and I scrambled out of the way in lighting speed by heading towards the wall on the other side of the bed. He paused slightly as if he expected my reaction with his typical bored expression before continuing his routine before bed. 

Warily, I observed his movements like a hawk waiting for an indication that he wanted to talk of today's incident. Nothing. He was a great actor I'll give him that. I looked down at myself to see the familiar linen I've been wearing to sleep for a while. Fully clothed. I looked back up at Master Levi and took a deep breathe. 

I began to strip. 

His reaction was faster than I anticipated. 

Before I could pull down my pant, his hand gripped a fist full of my clothes keeping them in place. Cold grey eyes glared into my avoiding ones, "What are you doing?"

"My job," I answered simply and I knelt down. My hands slide down to his pants and I proceeded to pull them down only to be stopped by him again. 

"Excuse me?" His voice was icy cold, so much more threatening than I've experienced. For once, however, I didn't care. 

"I'm a prostitute," I explained, still not looking into his eyes. I didn't want to see the depth of his emotions. Not the joy or the anticipation that must be gleaming in those eyes that are making me feel sick. 

A tight grip snaked around my arm and I felt Master Levi grabbed my collar. Before I knew it, I was heaved and thrown over his shoulder onto his bed. I didn't know whether to be astonished by the fact he decided to spare me of injuries by throwing me on the bed or the fact he was able to throw me quite a distance despite his stature. 

"Don't compare me to those assholes."

My temper flared. I saw red as I began hurling all in my reach at him. Never was I more thankful for the unnecessary amount of pillows stacked on the bed. "Don't compare you say?! You're a filthy rich bastard like the rest of them! You think you can buy anything don't you!? Well you have. You fucking bought me! Now fucking use me you asshole! Use me like all those mother-fuckers have! Did you think you were saving someone or something?! I'm a prostitute, what else did you expect from me besides spreading me legs?!" My voice rose with every word till my throat practically throbbed by the end. Master Levi took it all. He took every hit. His gaze never wavering from mine. 

"Is spreading your legs all you can do?"

I sobbed, "Yes. I admit it. Are you happy?"

If anything the bored look in his eyes seemed to flare up with intense anger once again. He grabbed my collar again and I let him drag me so I was barely a centimeter away from his face. "Enough fucking bullshit, I'm teaching you how to fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this is so late  
> Again this was sort of rushed with little editing so it's long and not my best work I'm sorry!  
> Hope you'll still enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme writer's block T.T  
> I hope you forgive my word vomit, because the story wasn't going to continue anywhere till I pushed myself a little. I will go back and edit it one day (I hope) so I could fix what I feel like is lacking from this chapter.   
> It's a little clique but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. 
> 
> Please give advice! Thanks.

Eren POV:

Part of me thought learning to fight was a good idea. That's till I found out horse-fucking Jean will be my instructor. 

"This is a sword fight, jackass!"

"All is fair in love and war," I proceeded to throw dirt at his face, trip him, and then flee once again.

"What love?!" Cried Jean. 

"Exactly," I replied as I dodged one more strike, "there's little love between us so there's no need to fight fair." At that moment, I successfully swept him off his feet and heard the sweet sound of his ass slapping the pavement. 

"You fucker!!"

That's how Master Levi found us an hour later, rolling around in the dirt, trapping each other's legs with our own, and using our hands to gain any possible advantage over the other. 

"Marco," he simply stated and left us dumbfounded. 

The said Marco just stood there, simply aghast. His face slowly turned towards with a simple smile gracing his face in the most threatening presence I've ever experienced. 

We were both frozen, me and Jean. I was the first to snap out of it. "Offering," I waved towards Jean before fleeing this place.

"Jeager, you traitor!" I heard him scream before I heard a high pitch yelp that certainly did not belong to Marco, and then all was silent. 

I didn't stop running till I was safely hidden behind one of the shelves in the library. Hiding in my own room would be too obvious, but coming to a place where Marco visited often, perfect. Why the hell would I hide in a place he visited often? 

Apparently, Marco did. 

I heard a soft whine the resounded through the room. That single sound from Jean had me rooted to the spot. "Eren?" Marco's gentle voice sent shivers down my spine as I began to look for an exit. Luckily I placed me several bookshelves away from the main entrance and quickly looked around for any means of escape. Good. The bookshelves seem climbable. 

Then I heard the soft thud of footsteps heading in my general direction. My hands instinctively cramped around my mouth to physically contain the whimper resonating in my throat. I failed. 

The footsteps paused, but immediately resumed to head directly in my direction. Adrenaline rushed throughout my body and I scampered up the bookshelves as quietly and quickly as I could. Just as I was about to lay there hoping for Marco to walk right past me I spotted a wooden board embedded in the wall that looked like a hopeful escape route. 

I crawled towards it and, surprisingly, lifted the blockade easily away from a tunnel entrance. I was going to live another day. 

From what I could see with the limited light source baring into the tunnel, the walls were far smoother than I thought possible since the tunnel was small enough for a person to crawl through if his or her legs were straight and elbows were used to drag his or her body along. Or just slide down. Was it appealing? No. Was it better than facing Marco? I never want to find out. 

I swung my legs forward with the wooden board lifted above my head with my hands. I felt gravity pull me down this mysterious pathway and my momentum forced the blockade firmly shut above me with a loud crash. I closed my eyes hoping that my feet will soon feel a sharp impact against the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic :P  
> I want you guys to enjoy and give suggestions but please be easy (or not, but yea lower me gently)


End file.
